


My Dreams turned into sand

by murilegus



Category: Bonanza
Genre: It's tagged MCD for a reason, This Is Sad, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murilegus/pseuds/murilegus
Summary: Adam took Little Joe with him when he left the Ponderosa. He returns alone.Poem. A tweaked version of the song "Gold turned into Sand".





	My Dreams turned into sand

He came with me  
When I left home, that springtime  
So excited, like I: we were in our prime  
Yes, we schemed and we planned  
How to reach that promised land  
Pa, those Dreams, they all turned into sand

And to roam  
That was hard and very trying  
"Let's go home"  
He was far to often crying

But I always refused him  
That was not what I had planned  
Pa, my Dreams, they simply were too grand

He, that brother of mine  
He trusted my words and my foolish pride  
Surely it would be fine?  
I lost all hope, yet still we tried

In the desert the sun shone so much brighter  
We got lost and our belts got ever tighter  
You will run to find water  
When it's hard to even stand  
Pa, my Dreams they're buried in that sand

Prideful just like a king  
I promised to show him everything  
Now, the desert will be  
The last thing he ever got to see

There were signs: "Posioned water"  
He did not care  
He got ill  
Pa, I'm sorry, but he died there

He still smiled on his death bed  
While I held his cooling hand  
Pa, my Dreams then, all turned into sand  
Pa, forgive me, for leaving him behind.

**Author's Note:**

> If the meter is difficult to follow I recommend listening to the song. One subtitled version can be found here https://youtu.be/jzsUxUhBCtE?t=24  
> As you can see, I took some liberties with the story, to better fit the meter/rhymes, and obviously to turn it into a Bonanza fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it :) (and cried)


End file.
